


Safe

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [22]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Escape, F/M, Kissing, Minor Violence, Swearing, Tyler is very worried, being a space pirate prisoner, unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 67: When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them MoreWhen a meeting with space pirates goes south (Y/N) finds herself in a sticky situation. The Squad help her escape from afar and the fear and tension Tyler feels may lead him to do something rather unexpected when she returns.





	Safe

“Oh come _on_, I thought we were making progress.” Mild annoyance was the main thing Tyler could hear in the girl’s voice through the comms but there was something else there too. Hidden too skilfully for most to recognise, a note of panic underneath it all. His heart clenched fearfully. Something had gone wrong.

“Sorry sweetheart, we’ve just identified your ship. We know who you _actually_ are and we know who you’re travelling with.” _Shit. Not good._ Everyone was thinking the same thing. They’d sent (Y/N) to negotiate with these pirates specifically because they didn’t think anyone could recognise her. She’d only joined them on the world ship after all so the TDF didn’t know she was involved. Obviously someone had connected some dots and told the authorities.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried to call their bluff. She knew it probably wasn’t going to work but if she could avoid a confrontation, she would.

“Oh, I think you do. You and your little friends seem to have caused quite some trouble for the TDF. They seem _very_ interested in getting their hands on you all.”

“You don’t have to do this.” She tried. “You have no idea how big this is. Just let us leave. We won’t bother you again and the TDF will never have to know.”

“Sorry, it’s nothing personal, but the TDF are willing to pay_ a lot _to anyone who brings you in.” The sound of many disruptor pistols being charged bled through the comms and the bridge of the Longbow went still. “I wouldn’t take another step if I were you. They want you dead _or _alive. We don’t particularly care which, in fact dead is easier, so I suggest you don’t give us a reason to shoot.”

Tyler’s breath caught and he gripped the edge of his console hard. Fighting to keep a lid on his anger and panic, he looked to Zila.

“Can you get us into their surveillance? Or find some schematics? Anything we can use to help her.”

“Their tech is rudimentary, it should not be hard to hack.” She sat down, fingers flying over displays before her butt even touched the seat. Tyler tuned back into what was going down on the pirate’s ship.

“You don’t have to shove me so hard, I’m not resisting.” (Y/N)’s still irritated voice. What had he missed?

“Walk faster. We still don’t mind shooting you.”

“I can’t go any faster, I sprained my ankle yesterday.” Lie. “Besides, what do you think is going to happen? There’s four of you and one of me. You’re armed, I’m not. I’ve got no idea where we are on this ship now so there’s no point in me trying to get away, I’d never make it.” Clever girl. She knew Tyler would be working on a plan to help her. She was feeding him crucial information. 4 hostiles to manage. They’d taken her weapons. They were far enough away from the other pirates to buy some time.

“Got something sir. Surveillance and a map. The cameras are patchy at best but the map shows life-signs so once we locate her we can use that to navigate.” Zila momentarily drew his attention as she filled the holographic screen between them all with the map, sending the camera feeds to their individual consoles.

“(Y/N), don’t do anything yet but we’ve hacked their systems,” Tyler whispered over the comms. “We’re trying to locate you now and we’ll let you know when the best time to strike is.”

“What about that group of five on the third deck?” Kal pointed to a group of dots on the map.

“Someone find me a camera feed,” Tyler ordered immediately.

“Got it Ty.” Scarlett swiped the feed onto his screen.

“That’s them.” He checked the map, they were actually heading in the direction of the docking bays. “(Y/N), do you know where they’re taking you?”

“So are you guys taking me to a nice cosy bedroom or am I being chucked in the brig?” She asked her captors.

“Does it matter?”

“I guess not. I just wanted to know how far it is, my ankle is hurting.”

“It’s not far, down a couple of decks and at the end of the ship.”

“Okay so that’s probably the brig then,” Cat said as she examined the map. “Two decks directly beneath the docking bays.”

“I think you’re right.” He said and switched his Mic back on. “Okay, you’re headed in the right direction. Hold off your escape as long as you can but don’t let them take you to another deck. You’re on the right one now." 

They watched on the camera as (Y/N) looked directly into one and made an okay sign discreetly with her hand. She was ready. They all were. Zila poised to override doors and launch systems, Cat and Kal quietly priming the weapons systems to cover her escape, Tyler, Fin, and Scarlett ready to guide her to safety. All they had to do was wait. 

The pirates stopped at a grav-lift still a fair distance from the docking bay. They weren’t taking chances. Smart. The lift opened and one of them tried to nudge (Y/N) into it but she didn’t move. A pistol charged, aimed at her head, and she frowned at it.

"Get in,” one of them ordered. She took a step and the pistol was lowered. That was a mistake. 

Lightning fast it was knocked from the pirate’s hand and (Y/N) caught it in midair half way through a roll. 

One of her captors went flying into the lift as she kicked out at him. Another received a disruptor blast to the shoulder and stumbled back, landing on top of her friend. Zila shut the doors remotely as the woman tried to stand again and sent the lift up several floors. (Y/N) took a few hits as she fought the remaining two but eventually got them both unconscious on the floor.

“Alright Tyler, where am I going?” It took a few minutes but eventually the squad managed to get her to the docking bay. She was limping with a small trickle of blood running down the side of her face but she got out of most of her run-ins unscathed. A few more pirates were waiting by her pod, obviously having been alerted by someone that she’d escaped custody. 

Two went down with well aimed shots but the third had the sense to dodge. Fortunately she was smaller and quicker, even injured, and managed to get round him quickly, throwing herself into the pod and sealing the airlock between them. The pirate tried shooting it a few times but to no avail and soon she was gone.

A tense minute passed as Cat and Kal fired on the pirates and they fired back, (Y/N) weaving in and out of the explosions and nearly meeting a fiery end a couple of times. Finally she docked with the Longbow and Tyler ordered Cat to get them out of there fast. He left (seemingly) calmly to go check on (Y/N) but broke into a run as soon as the doors shut behind him. The journey took half the time it usually would.

She grinned as she stumbled out of the pod and saw him enter the room. She barely even registered all her injuries with adrenaline still coursing through her veins. They crossed the distance together and Tyler was overwhelmed by having her back and alive. He hadn’t realised just quite how scared he’d been for her. Unthinkingly, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

The dam of built-up emotions broke and they all flooded out through his lips. It was desperate and raw and completely unexpected but Tyler didn’t care. (Y/N) didn’t either and kissed him back just as hard.

After a minute the tide of feeling ebbed and he realised what he’d done. Breaking the kiss, he pulled away slightly, staring at her lips while he spoke.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-” (Y/N) didn’t let him finish, crashing their lips together again in answer. And Tyler wasn’t going to protest. He kissed back, winding his arms around her waist and running his tongue along her lips. She opened her mouth on a little gasp and let him in as she allowed her hands to tangle in his hair. 

Time lost all meaning and they might have stayed lost in the kisses for hours if Scarlett hadn’t interrupted. They’d both forgotten the others could both see and hear them on the cameras and comms.

“Uh guys, cute as you are, none of us need to hear you making out." 

"We need to figure out where the hell we’re going too so get your asses up here,” Cat added.

“Set a course for Riilok, we’ll be up in a few minutes,” Tyler replied before they both turned off their comms. They weren’t back in a few minutes. They weren’t back for a long time.


End file.
